True love Fabray style
by EvilGrounderfaberry
Summary: Quinn a d Rachel ups and downs, journey on to a relationship.


A/N I don't own Glee but I wish I did so this is a AU but high school version it's Rachel and Quinn. Summary Rachel and Quinn Becoming a couple with ups and downs. When Rachel sing it's Bold, Mercedes is underline

Chapter one

Rachel Berry PoV

My name is Rachel Berry am going to be a Broadway star since I was little. My two dad's took me to New York, to see my first show so many lights it was amazing. Now am sitting in Glee club with everyone waiting for this week assignment. Mr. Shu said pick a song out of our comfort zone so I did and I will make a bet that everyone will be surprised.

" Hey everyone let's started with the assignment, Rachel why don't you go first."

I just nodded my head as I walk to the center of the room, Mercedes walk behind me and stood behind a microphone. When I face the Glee club I saw everyone yes on me they problem think I would do a pop song or something easy boy they are wrong. When I grab my microphone I saw Quinn looking at me with a look of kindness. Well people don't know I have a crush on Quinn but who wouldn't she is the prettiest girl I every did see. I looked at the band and pointed so they know it's time to start, the music started and every ones eyes were surprise.

Voices in the air I hear 'em loud and clear Telling me to listen Whispers in my ear Nothing can compare I just wanna listen 

**As my world turns, the heart beats** **Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets** **So when they feel this, they feel me** **But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats** **I am from the city of people, came from the bottom** **Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?** **Inception shows me as a dead man walkin'** **But reflections show this kid's still got it** **Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king** **Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being** **And anyone under my level that's coming in my spot, for the top** **Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops** **Lace up Kells**

I started to move room the with the swag I know I don't have, the club looked shocked that lil old miss Broadway is rapping. I jump up on the piano and waited for my next verse.

I hear voices in the air I hear 'em loud and clear, Tellin' me to listen. Whispers in my ear Nothing can compare I just want to listen Telling me I'm invincible [x3] Telling me I'm invincible [x3] I am 

**Waking up sweatin' from the stress of being caged out** **Everything I write is played out like what is this** **Tear the whole page out** **Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past** **Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half** **So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams** **And put on my black coat and my black chucks and nothing in my jeans** **It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene** **The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me,** **This is Kells**

I jump of the piano and walk towards Quinn and stared right at when I do the next verse.

 **Crucified by the public without the nails** **Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed** **Lost myself in the game when I found myself in a cell** **And I found myself in the fame when I lost myself in the pills** **And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'** **Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in the buildin'** **What the fuck is a ceiling?** **I'm taking this to the top** **And when I leave the whole world drops** **Lace up Kells**

I turned back around went back the center of the room and face the club.

 **I hear voices in the air** **I hear 'em loud and clear,** **They're telling me to listen** **Whispers in my ear** **Nothing can compare** **I just wanna listen** **Telling me** **I'm invincible [x3]** **Telling me** **I'm invincible [x3]** **I am**

I drop the microphone and turn and left the room not looking back. This junior year is going to be different this year there's a new Rachel Berry and this year am going to get Quinn Fabray to fall for me.


End file.
